What Am I Going To Do
by Starkidharrypotter987
Summary: What was Harry going to do about Voldemort? BUt something else crossed his mind, what about Ginny? Was he falling for Hermone. What was Harry going to do about his love life? Warning, my first fanfic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be living in a castle in Scotland right now, anyway I ship Hinny so here is my fan fiction. P.S this is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism would be nice, thanks.

Harry POV

Harry was relaxing on the ground under his favorite tree. It was one of the few moments of peace he ever got lately now that Voldemort was back. He heard someone approach, well three people were approaching. They all sat down.

"Hey guys whats up." Harry asked not wanting to come back to the real world yet. It may only be October but he couldn't wait for Christmas at the Wesley's.

"Actually, Harry I was wondering about Quiditich practices." Ginny said.

"Yeah Harry, when are Quiditch practices." Ron said.

"I don't know. I know I am Captain but I still have no idea about the practices." Harry said.

"Is all you guys ever talk about Quiditich?" Hermione asked. "I mean it's October and you are talking about Quiditich and there is school work to be done."

"All we talk about? What about you and school work!" Ron commented.

"Well excuse me for wanting to finish school, unlike your brothers!" Hermione said.

"Hey! Fred and George have an amzing carrer. If you didn't notice while we were at their shop over the summer, I think they have enough education to get them by!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, but they are very talented, unlike other people," Hermione mutter the last part but Ron still caught it.

"What's that spussed to mean?!" Ron almost screamed

"Well they have achived... they are. THEY ARE TALENTED OK?!" Hermione lost her cool as she was fumbling for waht to say. So Hermione stormred off.

"I better go calm her down." Ginny said as she stood up. "Git" she said as she slapped Ron on the back of the head. Harry watched her walk away as Ron layed down on the grass.

"You know that Ginny is still dating Dean Thomas? The way she works you would think that she would have moved on by now." Ron said.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"I mean, she has had a lot of boyfriends so i thought that they would have broken up by now and she would be off snogging someone else." Ron said angrily. He was upset that Ginny has had so many boyfriends and that she has gotten her hart broken on many occasions.

"Oh," Harry said. He was angry to, not for the same reason as Ron but because he wasn't dating Ginny. He wasn't about to admit to that, not even to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction I would be enjoying the succes of my new book _Casual Vacency_, anyway I ship Hinny so here is my fan fiction. P.S this is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism would be nice, thanks.

**GINNY POV**

_Yes, finnaly Harry posted Quiditch practice times! _Ginny thought as she checked the bored. Well other things soon came to mind and if she was going to get over Harry the first step was to stop thinking about him. "Hey Ginny," Hermione said, she sounded a little put out by something.  
"Whats up?" Ginny asked even though she already knew what was wrong.  
"Ron is being... well Ron and it is starting to get on my nerves. Git."  
"Whoa, are you calling me a git or my brother the idiot?"  
"Your brother of course, the only time i would call you a get is if you act like your brother which i know wont happen."  
"Good. Want to go to breakfeast then hang out outside before it gets to cold?"  
"Sure, outside is a good place where i can forget about Ron" Hermione said. When Hermione said that Ginny knew she only ment for the moment, Hermione loved the git to much to forget about him tottaly.

* * *

**HARRY POV**

**"**That lookes good right Ron? Ron?" Ron was already walking tward the door for breakfeast. "RON!"  
"What?! I am trying to go to breakfast and you stoped so i kept walking."  
"You could have waited, I'm hungy too."  
"Whatever." Down in the Great Hall the boys found Hermione and Ginny. They were arguing in a wisper when the boys walked up but stopped when they got within ear shoot.  
"Ginny arn't we going for a walk outside after breakfeast?" Hermione asked.  
"Yees I think we are." Ginny responded. They both sounded fake, like they just wanted to contine the argument. Harry watched them as they walked, mostly Ginny any way. Harry had the strongest impulse to get up and run after her, but he didn't.  
"What do you think that was about?"  
"What what was about?"  
"We walked up and they stopped arguing."  
"Oh, i didn't notice." Ron said. Harry now had a good idea what the argument was about.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be richer and be at my amusement parks... but I'm mot, anyway I ship Hinny so here is my fan fiction. P.S this is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism would be nice, thanks.  
A/N:This will be the last note untill i move in with the chapter. I have recent learned that my story has reched over 100 views, YAY! Sad news is i still don't have any reviews, so review! Thanks, also haveing a bit of writers block so review with ides for the next chapter!

* * *

**HARRY POV  
**"Harry!" Ginny called to Harry and turned around to see Ginny running at him.

"Yeah Ginny whats up?" Harry asked.

"Nothin i just wanted to walk down to the pitch with you." Ginny said as she caught up to Harry.

"Oh, thanks for giving me a heart attack for nothing." Harry replied jokingly.

"Haha. Bet I can beat you to the pitch," Ginny said. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"I thougt you wanted to WALK to the pitch, not get your butt beat in a race." Harry replied it was like joking with a sister but Haarry knew that there was more than that.

"Oh, so you say you can beat me? Now we have to race to see who's right." Ginny taunted.

"ALright your on, but you can get a head start." Harry said as he took his broom off his sholder.

"Wait what about are brooms? I mean it will be really hard to run with them don't ypu think Harry?" Ginny said Then Harry laughed at her.

"What are you making up excuses as to why you i will beat you?"  
"Fine i have a better idea, we will race brroms. I mean just standing here arguing we are porbably late alreeady."

"Thats not fair though i have a Fireboly and you are riding a Cleansweep."

"I am still going to beat your buyy," she saidand with that she took off on the head start Harry had offered her. Harry just stared at her as he mounted his broom then quickly caught up with her. Then Harry started to show off he would swev away and catch up again but Ginny kept going stright. Ginny beat Harry to the pitch abd Harry realized he fell for Ginnys trick.

"Ha you lose show off." Ginny said as they entered the locker room. Harry realized that they were about five minuets early. "Well i gusse that we wernt running late for practice," Ginny commented coming to the same realization that Harry did.

"Well lets get out there and set an example for the rest of the team, i mean i am the captin." Harry said, he thought that he would enjoy this. Even though he didn't like the attion, Quiditch was still his favorite sport. Soon everyone else arrived.

"Well welcome to your first practice, I am going to split you into whaqt i think is equal teams. We are gonna do a scrimage just to see how we play as a team" Harry said and everyone cheered. _How's that for a start of the season._ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

**Ginny POV**

Ginny could see that Harry had thought about how to split the team. There was no seeker for either team abd Harry was playing keeper for the oppiset side. _This is going to be fun_. Ginny thought as she scanned the pitch while a mishivous grin crossed her face. They were going to play for a bout an hour or so.

After the hour was over Ginny's team had won the scrimage, 8-5. Ginny had to give it to Harry for being able to play keeper even though he was built for seeker. Ginny smiled as she thought about Harry's muscles. Sure she had givin up on him as a potential boyfriend and was currently dating Dean, but a girl could still dream right? Besides she knew that Harry would never love her more than a sister anyway.

"Hey Gin," Dean said as he walked up and put his arms around Ginny. Ginny smiled.

"Hey Dean how are you? Did you get any homework done while i was at practice?" GInny questiond. Though she knew the truth. Dean wout volentaily do his homework as soon as Voldemort would just say opps and give up on the war.

"No, i didn't i could only think about you." Dean replied.

"Awww, sweet. Now lets go get our homework done in the library." Ginny said.

"Darn, no way around it?" Dean almost sounded hopfull. Ginny giggled and Dean no longer needed an answer. "Fine, then I will go grab my bag, but first," Dean kissed her. At that moment though a grouop of three people wakled down the halway.

"OY! STOP SNOGGING MY SISTER!" Ron shouted. Hermione had already left cuse when Ginny looked up Hermione was gone. She must have left as soon as she had seen them. Harry still was standin there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

"Sorry mate." Dean said.

"Dean you shouldn't have to apologize." Ginny turned to her brother and put her hands on her hips like her mother. By the look on his face Ginny could tell Harry registered what was going on before Ron could.

"Now you listen here Ronald Weasly," Ginny said like her mother. "I can kiss whoever i want, especially when I am currently dating said person. You don't have the right to yell, because the only person you kissed on the lips was our aunt." Once Ginny was saisfied with Harry in tears from holding back tears and Ron looking dumbfounded. With that she grabed Deans hand and walked away.

* * *

**HARRY POV**

That night after finding Dean kissing Ginny he realized that he had fallen for his best friends sister. _How am i going to break them up? How am I going to get away with going out with Ginny, Ron will kill me! _These thoughts circled his mind as he fell into a sleep where he and Ginny could live their life. A life without Voldemort... a life without worry.

* * *

A/N: Yay for long chapters! What now... stupid writers block. Don't forget to review!


End file.
